Otra oportunidad
by Leyla
Summary: La Perla de Shikón ha sido completada, y los enemigos derrotados, sin embargo es un final trsite porque Kagome volverá a su tiempo para siempre. Inuyasha tiene la oportunidad de hacer realidad su más caro deseo, ¿cuál será?


_**Diaclaimer: **Todos los personajes de "Inuyasha", han sido creados por la gran Rumiko Takahayi, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para divertirme un rato inventando nuevas historias para ellos sin ningú ánimo de lucro, ¿Ok?_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Otra oportunidad _**

El destino había sido benevolente con los corazones puros y las almas bondadosas. El destino había querido librar de sufrimientos a quienes habían hecho ya suficientes sacrificios. El destino había sido justo con todos y había sabido recompensar, en la medida de lo posible, a todos aquellos que se lo habían ganado… Y en contraposición, hizo pagar, muy a su manera, a todos aquellos que tomaron, según él, decisiones desacertadas, cerrando el telón de una época difícil pero que había sabido, de algún modo, llenarse de momentos memorables y, tristemente, irrepetibles.

**_Prólogo_**

No estaba escrito, pero la intuición hacía ver al desenlace como algo inconscientemente esperado.

Aquello era una despedida. Una despedida para siempre.

Naraku había sido destruido al fin. La Perla de Shikon había vuelto a conformar una sola y única pieza, y nada más faltaba darle su destino final. Pedir "el deseo" se había hecho inevitable, y la hora de tomar decisiones drásticas había llegado.

Kagome tomó entre sus manos la controversial joya, la miró detenidamente por algunos segundos, y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa, entre cansada, feliz y resignada. La aventura había culminado. Ahora tenía en su poder aquello que el destino había querido que con su fragmentación los reuniera a todos ellos, Kaede, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kouga… e Inuyasha… Su querido Inuyasha, siempre tan testarudo y aparentemente insensible.

Sabía que tenía que despedirse de todos ellos, y sabía también que la Shikon No Tama no podía volver a caer en manos inadecuadas. Alguien tenía que pedirle un deseo para así fundirla eternamente con sus propio ser y hacerla desaparecer.

La joven paseó su mirada entre los presentes para detenerla en la figura de Inuyasha. ¿Cómo iba a despedirse de todos? ¿Cómo iba a poder despedirse de él? Inuyasha sería el destinatario de la Perla de Shikon, eso era algo que todos tenían asumido, ¿pero cuál sería el deseo del hanyou?

De repente notó que Inusaha rehuía su mirada, y eso le dolió. Pero de todos modos lo disculpó, ya que él siempre había sido así, nunca se había permitido quedar en evidencia delante de todos los demás, por más que fueran sus amigos. Y además, ¿por qué no perdonarlo? Kagome sabía que él la quería. A su manera, sí, pero la quería a fin de cuantas, aunque nunca fuera a quererla del mismo modo que a Kykyo.

Era extraño pero, de algún modo, nada de lo que él pudiera hacer lograba sorprenderla realmente. Los días que siguieron a la batalla final fueron un período de relajación, un necesario transcurrir del tiempo para recuperar fuerzas, para restablecerse. Su querido Inuyasha había acabado con la vida pendiéndole de un hilo, y ella se había encargado de mantenerlo respirando, porque si su vida había quedado comprometida, había sido por salvar la de ella. Sin embargo lo había notado taciturno, casi como si estuviera preocupado por algo… Pero eso no era posible, ¿qué podía estarlo preocupando cuando sus enemigos habían desaparecido para siempre? Se había pasado días enteros entre las ramas del Goshimboku, abstraído por completo del mundo que lo rodeaba, y luego, nada más se marchó sin dar ninguna explicación de a dónde iba, para regresar como si nada, y sin decir nada.

En un primer momento había supuesto que Inuyasha estaba enojado con ella por arriesgarse tanto durante la batalla, pero esos estados de ánimo solían pasársele en cuanto la situación se normalizaba y podía comprobar que todos estaban bien y a salvo. _"Kagome, eres una tonta…"_ le había dicho él, y nada le había parecido extraño hasta entonces. Sólo que de pronto las cosas nunca volvieron a la normalidad. Inuyasha recuperó las fuerzas, la aldea de la Anciana Kaede estaba ya casi por completo reconstruida, las personas volvían a cultivar sus campos, los días amanecían y anochecían sin sobresaltos… Buano, casi. Miroku le había confesado a Sango que la quería, y le había prometido que por ella sería capaz de olvidarse de todas las demás mujeres…

Kagome sonrió para sus adentros al recordar lo que su amiga le había dicho unos días atrás, _"No lo sé, Kagome, tal ve le de una oportunidad…"_ Todavía no se lo había dicho al monje, y se notaba en el nerviosismo que de pronto no podía ocultar cuando ella lo miraba, pero Sango había tomado la decisión de darle esa oportunidad.

Se alegró de que al menos ellos hubieran encontrado un final feliz después de haber compartido semejante odisea, pero en el fondo de sus ser no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de envidia, y también un tanto de desilusión porque no iba a poder quedarse el tiempo suficiente para compartir con ellos esa felicidad.

Los ojos de la muchacha brillaban con la intensidad que le conferían las lágrimas que tozudamente se empeñaba en no derramar. Sacudió la cabeza con energía, respiró hondo. Luego, corrió al encuentro de sus amigos, quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos de par en par. El pequeño Shippo se lanzó a sus brazos y se sujetó a ella con fuerza, prorrumpiendo en un llanto desconsolado.

—Kagome, no te vayas, no me dejes solito…

Kagome sintió que se le cerraba la garganta y que la respiración se le dificultaba.

Entonces, Sango y Miroku intervinieron: —Ya Shippo, la señorita Kagome no puede quedarse aquí para siempre.

—¡Entonces quiero que me lleve con ella! —berreó el kitsune. —Ese estúpido cabeza de perro tiene la culpa de todo! A él no le importa nada Kagome, ¡si quisiera podría hacer que se quedara!

Kagome alzó la vista todavía más empañada por las lágrimas para ver el momento exacto en que Inuyasha volvía a apartar la suya. Era cierto, él no iba a pedirle que se quedara, así que ¿para qué prolongar la despedida, si con cada segundo que pasaba se hacía más y más dolorosa?

—Amigos, —dijo al fin mirando a Sango y a Miroku— Cuiden de Shippo hasta que yo vuelva, ¿si?

—Kagome… —balbució Sango con los ojos brillantes; sabía que su amiga no iba a poder con la despedida, todavía tenía que decirle adiós a Inuyasha, y el dolor ya le era insoportable. —De acuerdo, su excelencia y yo cuidaremos de él hasta tu regreso.

Miroku asió al pequeño kitsune, no sin forcejear con él un tanto. —Vamos Shippo, la señorita Kagome tiene asuntos que resolver ahora.

—¡No, Kagome…! —volvió a gritar entre lágrimas.

—Mi querido Shippo… no llores, todavía no me marcho… —Kagome había comenzado a sentir que las lágrimas la ahogaban. No podía seguir, era así de simple. _"Tengo que irme…" _pensaba, _"pero antes, debo ver a Inuyasha y entregarle la Perla de Shikon…"_

Sin poder decir nada más, se alejó de sus amigos con paso presuroso siguiendo el camino por el que el hanyou había desaparecido momentos antes.

Pronto se halló de pie, elevando la mirada hacia la vasta copa del Goshimboku. Era irónico, pero tal parecía que ahí en el mismo lugar en que todo había comenzado, también habría de acabar.

Casi sin darse cuenta su mente comenzó a vagar por el inefable mundo de los recuerdos, y un sinfín de imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones, colmaron sus sentidos. Imágenes de ella e Inuyasha en su primer encuentro, de la placidez con que dormía atrapado por las flechas de Kykyo… Suspiró. Kykyo, siempre estaba ella, de un modo u otro… Tal vez Inuyasha le pidiera a la Perla que les diera otra oportunidad para poder vivir su amor en paz, juntos y sin la amenaza de Naraku pendiendo sobre sus cabezas…

_"Ése no sería un mal deseo," _se dijo a sí misma en sus pensamientos, _"después de todo ellos estuvieron primero, ¿no?"_

De repente sintió la presencia de Inuyasha detrás de ella. Seguía misteriosamente silencioso. ¿Por qué sería? Claro que no iba a alegrarse por su inminente partida, pero al menos podía decir algo, ¿cierto?

Se dio la vuelta para verlo y encontró en su rostro una suerte de máscara impenetrable y carente de expresión. El corazón le dio un vuelco. _"¿Es que piensas dejarme ir sin decir nada, Inuyasha?"_

—Ten. —Dijo de imprevistamente ofreciéndole la Perla de Shikon.

El rostro del hanyou seguía inescrutable. Tampoco entonces dijo nada, y tampoco tomó la joya que Kagome le ofrecía.

—Anda, Inushaya, la Perla de Shikon es tuya. Tómala y haz realidad tu deseo.

—Kagome… yo… —parecía bailar, él.

—No vayas a disculparte, por lo que más quieras —ella lo cortó.

_"Ése es el problema, Kagome, tú no tienes idea de qué es lo que yo más quiero…"_ Inuyasha sólo atinó a pensar esas palabras. No. No iba a decirle cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, no iba a confesarle ninguno de sus deseos. El de ella, él ya lo conocía; no quería otra cosa que verlo feliz, tan desinteresada y buena era. Kagome era la persona más valiosa que él había conocido, capaz de despertar en su interior los más puros sentimientos, ¡y le debía tanto…! Por eso, no podía decirle qué era lo que en verdad deseaba, no podía ser tan egoísta y seguir lastimándola; porque eso era algo que no podía evitar.

No, Kagome se merecía todo lo mejor, y lo mejo era…

Alargó una mano y le arrebató la joya con un gesto de desdén en los labios.

—¡Feh! Está bien si tú no la quieres. ¿Es que eres demasiado buena como para quedarte con la oportunidad?

Kagome se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. ¿Por qué se comportaba de aquél modo? ¿Por qué era deliberadamente cruel con ella?

—¿No vas a decir nada? —la picó él. —Está bien. En ese caso, esto ha sido todo. —Se dio media vuelta y de un salto se perdió entre las ramas del Árbol Sagrado.

—¡Inuyasha! —Gritó la chica, casi con desesperación. —¡¡¡ABAJO!!!

Y el hanyou cayó con estrépito.

El golpe que se dio no fue tan fuerte, pero sí muy inesperado, tanto, que cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, sólo pudo ver la figura de Kagome perdiéndose en el Pozo de los Huesos.

Su primer intención fue la de gritar su nombre y correr tras ella. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. En cambio, se dejó caer, abatido, sobre el césped y se quedó allí un buen rato, rumiando amarga miseria. Ella apenas se había ido y el tiempo ya comenzaba a trascurrir más lentamente.

_"¿Es que siempre va a ser así?"_

En cuanto pidiera su deseo, el camino que hasta entonces había comunicado sus mundos desaparecería.

Finalmente se incorporó, sacudió sus ropas y observó la joya que brillaba en su palma. ¿Y si no pedía deseo alguno? ¿Qué sucedería si decidía conservar la perla tal y como estaba?

Meneó la cabeza. Eso no era posible. La Perla "debía" desaparecer, y hasta entonces, el verdadero final habría llegado.

Se encaminó hacia el pozo, y se perdió en sus profundidades sin pensarlo dos veces. No podía con su genio, y si iba a tener que dejar de ver a Kagome por tanto tiempo, entonces tenía que verla una última vez antes de que la última página acabara de escribirse.

Con sigilo atravesó los jardines del templo. Ya había anochecido, y la penumbra lo cobijaba más oportuna que nuca. Luego, se subió a los tejados de la casa de la Familia Higurashi y se apostó junto a la ventana de la habitación de Kagome. Todas las luces estaban apagadas en el interior. Quizás "ella" ya estaba dormida. Se quedó allí un largo rato, horas tal vez. A través de su ventana podía aspirar su agradable fragancia, un aroma dulce que le llenaba el cuerpo de calidez.

¿Despedirse de ella? ¡Eso jamás! Él podía enfrentarse casi a cualquier cosa… "casi"… Podía haber derrotado a un sinnúmero de demonios, y haberse mostrado valiente y seguro de sí mismo en medio de situaciones de lo más adversas y desventajosas, pero no podía mirarla a "ella" a la cara y decirle _"adiós"_.

Una punzada de dolor se instaló en su pecho.

Ya era hora.

Iba a marcharse cuando un sonido lo detuvo. Un sollozo ahogado. Kagome estaba llorando, y el oírla le daba ganas de llorar a él también. En realidad sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir a consolarla, pero no podía permitírselo.

Además, ¿qué podía mejorar el que lo hiciera? Aquello sólo acabaría lastimándola más. Así era mejor.

—Kagome, te pido perdón.

Lo dijo en voz queda que apenas pudo oír él mismo.

Acto seguido, volvió al Sengoku… Y apenas unos segundo después, la vía que comunicaba los tiempos de Inuyasha y de Kagome, se cerró para siempre.

* * *

**_Notas de la autora_**

Muy bien, aquí estoy de nuevo. La inspiración ha vuelto a mi vida, para bien o para mal, y esta vez me ha hecho escribir una historia, nueva sí, pero muy distinta de _"Extraña obsesión"_, ya que, auque el prólogo se desarrolla en el Sengoku, la verdadera historia se va a desarrollar en el tiempo de Kagome… unos cuantos años después.

Y esto es todo, por el ahora.

**_¡Review, onegai!_**

**_Leyla._**


End file.
